


Puppy love

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Samandriel, Angry Dean Winchester, Awesome Charlie, Charlie Ships It, Charlies loves dogs, Confused Castiel, Dean Hates Dogs, Dean is Not Amused, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Fluff, Lauren likes to annoy everyone, Loki the puppy - Freeform, Possessive Gabriel, Proud Gabriel, Sam Ships It, Sam loves dogs, Sassy Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is sat in the library with some of her favourite angels when her Archangel boyfriend, Gabriel pops in with a birthday gift that Dean disapproves of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot spin off to my supernatural story. Hope you enjoy!

Me, Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel all sat together in the Bunker Library. The blonde haired, blue eyed angel, who dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans who was named Balthazar sat with a glass of bourbon in one hand whilst his other hand rested on his lap, he seemed bored. The dark haired, blue eyed angel who wore a trenchcoat named Castiel, my guardian angel, sat looking straight at a plain wall, seemingly deep in thought. The dark haired, blue eyed angel that wore a weiner hut outfit that was named Samandriel was sat next to me reading about Djinn's. Whereas I sat peacefully and interested in the topic I was currently reading. I wore a crimson red vest top, dark blue skinny jeans and I was currently barefoot."Good god Lauren, its your birthday why aren't you out getting wasted and making drunken birthday mistakes!"Balthazar finally exclaims causing everyone in the room to look at him."I don't know if you've realised Balthy but I'm not really a party animal and also I don't think Gabriel would appreciate me making the drunken mistakes..."I respond to Balthazar who just stands up and starts moving around the room, most likely looking for trouble."He's got a point though Lauren, it's your birthday, you should be having fun."Samandriel mutters to me whilst looking at me with his usual sweet and innocent smile."Yeah I know but I stopped celebrating my birthday quite a while back..."I mumble and both Castiel and Samandriel frown at my words. Castiel finally decides to speak up to the group."Where is Gabriel?"He asks in his usual deep and serious voice."I have absolutely no idea..."I say with a deep sigh as I turn the page to my book. Balthazar clicks his fingers so music starts filling the room, classical music. Me Castiel and Samandirel all turn our gazes to Balthazar who just looks at us all with careless expression."What?"He asks us all and I roll my eyes at him before looking back at my book. 

A small sweet sound filled my ears and Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel all look behind me with confused expressions. I slowly turn around to see Gabriel stood there with a cute ball of fluff in his hands."Hey Sugar! Happy Birthday!"He practically sings whilst holding out the little ball of fluff which looked like a German Shepard puppy."Awwwwhwhhh!"I exclaim jumping up out of my seat and rushing over to the puppy."Gabe! You're the best!!!"I say taking the little puppy into my arms and cuddling it against my chest."I know I am."Gabriel smirks at me and Balthazar looks at the puppy before looking at Gabriel with a unamused expression."You bloody didn't..."He mumbled and Gabriel grins over at him proud of his actions."Oh I did."He winks at the angels and Castiel slowly makes his way over to the puppy with a confused expression."I don't understand...what is this?"Castiel says gently poking the puppy which squirms slightly in my arms."It's a puppy Cas..."Me and Gabriel say in sync and Castiel frowns slightly, unsure what it's purpose is."I think it's rather cute."Samandriel comments with a small smile on his lips."She's never going to put it down..."Balthazar mumbles to himself as I nuzzle myself into the puppy's fur."Thank you so much babe."I say before kissing Gabriel gently on the lips.

 

After a while Balthazar and Samandriel left, so now it was Me, Gabriel and Castiel all sat in the front room. Castiel sat watching tv while me and Gabriel sat on the floor, legs crossed throwing a ball to each other while the puppy pranced between us trying to catch the ball. The puppy which Me and Gabriel had named Loki, would occasionally let out a small and squeaky bark because it wanted the ball."I still don't understand the purpose of the fur ball."Castiel says to me and Gabriel whilst keeping his eyes on the tv."It's for fun and company."I answer Castiel who frowns slightly in thought and I chuckle to myself before saying."Until Loki came along I had to put up with Gabriel for that...now I can angel guard the place."Which causes Gabriel to stop his actions and look at me with a bitch face as Loki jumped up at his hands after the ball."Sugar, you'd miss me if I left and you know it."Gabriel comments and I playfully kick his leg before he gently taps me but the puppy growls at him which causes me to laugh slightly."Na, Na! I have a guard dog!"I tease Gabriel who rolls his eyes at me with a smirk on his lips."Perhaps it's a hell hound..."Castiel thinks outloud causing me and Gabriel to glance at him before bursting into fits of laughter.

Soon the bunker door upstairs opened and we heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Loki wondered over to the bottom of the stairs wagging his tail as The red haired girl came prancing down the stairs."AWHH SAM, DEAN YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU GUYS GOT A PUPPY!"Charlie practically screams as she goes and picks up the puppy. Me and Gabriel sat up from the couch and looked over at Charlie who was carrying the puppy over to us."Ohh hey Lauren, Hey Gabriel!"Charlie says with a big smile and before long you hear Dean bouldering down the stairs with his girlfriend Chloe who was 7 months pregnant."We don't have a puppy!"Dean yells through as he gets to the bottom of the stairs and Charlie turns around to show Dean the puppy."Sammy! When did we get a puppy!"Dean yells Sam who was just coming down the stairs. Chloe moves over to take the puppy off Charlie."It's so cute!"Chloe whispers as she cuddles Loki. Me and Gabriel are just watching the sight, amused while cuddled up on the sofa."That's a good question."Sam says as he walks through the bunker and immediately looks to me and Gabriel."Birthday present..."I mutter and Dean looks over at Gabriel."This was you, wasn't it..."Dean says in a calm voice and Gabriel just shrugs at him."She likes dogs."Gabriel answers with a mischievious smirk."No, no no NO! No dog!"Dean yells and Me, Chloe, Gabriel and Charlie all pout."But...Puppy..."Me, Chloe and Charlie say in sync which causes Castiel, Gabriel and Sam all look amused by the fuss."Dean, maybe you should just let them keep the puppy."Sam says trying his best not to laugh at the pouting girls."His names Loki!"I exclaim and Sam nods at me with a small smile."Okay, maybe you should let them keep Loki..."Sam corrects himself and Dean looks at me and Gabriel with a bitchface."Loki...really?"Dean says and Gabriel and I giggle like children."It's a good name..."Me and Gabriel both say and Dean sighs before face palming."Whatever the dog can stay but keep it away from me.."Dean says before barging out of the room. Sam finally takes the puppy off Chloe, cuddling it also.

The next day, I was eating jelly babies with Gabriel when I suddenly heard Dean screaming from the kitchen. I turn my gaze to Gabriel with a perked brow and he just holds his hands up defensively."I swear it wasn't me this time..."Gabriel says in the most serious voice he can gather. I jump up and head to the kitchen seeing Dean backed into the corner with Loki stood in front of him, wagging his tail while holding a bone in his mouth."What's the problem?"I ask with a chuckle and Dean just looks at the dog before looking at me."He was growling..."Dean says whilst pointing at Loki."He just wants to play Dean, don't be a wimp."I chuckle at Dean who just gives me a bitchface."Go find Daddy, Loki!"I say in a playful tone and Loki wags his tail before running through to the bedroom and barking at Gabriel. Once I head through to the bedroom I see Gabriel, cuddling Loki on the bed so I slowly crawl onto the bed to lie beside Gabriel. We all cuddle together, Loki in the middle, wagging his tail and occasionally licking our faces. We all fall asleep together and Sam and Charlie pop their heads through to look at us."I ship it..."They both whisper with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave kudos and comments for more of these and feel free to send me requests! :)


End file.
